death is begin of eternity
by Ukecchi Ryuzukira
Summary: "aku membunuhnya...!aku membunuh cintaku satu satunya keluargaku !" - bad on summary, the GazettE fic, RATE M BECAUSE OF BLOODY, INCEST, lil BL


**Death is begin of eternity**

Genre : Angst, Bloody, Gore, Death Chara, a lil BL, incest. NO LEMON JUST GORE

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : the main maybe UruhaXRuki

Rate : M for Safe

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita bloody gajelas disini punya saia

Fic ini rekuesan mami syl yang lagi patah hati di tinggal ama babeh Aoi di twitter. Bloody gore no LEMON ! buat para pecinta Gore sejati dinantikan ripiunya :D

Theme song : the GazettE – Nausea and Shudder

Warning : BLOODY SCENE, INCEST, DEATH CHARA ! bagi yang tidak tahan ama angst dan gore sebaiknya segera minggat dari sini dari pada saia di flame abis-abisan -_-

* * *

><p>Wajarkah jika cinta itu perlu pengorbanan ? jika itu wajar, seseorang harus menyerahkan nyawanya demi cintanya. Jika sudah begini masihkah ini wajar ?<p>

Melihat yang tidak seharusnya kita lihat itu sebuah dosa bukan ?, tapi bukankah Tuhan yang menentukan seseorang itu berdosa atau tidak ? tapi ketika iblis yang menguasai jiwa kita, masihkah kita mengakui eksistensi Tuhan ?

* * *

><p>Laki-laki imut ini hanya bisa bisa memandang jasad di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar..., batinnya bergejolak seirama dengan isi perutnya yang terasa diaduk-aduk oleh bau anyir darah yang luar biasa banyaknya, ruangan yang awalnya putih ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lautan darah segar. Fikirannya masi berusaha keras mencerna apa yang baru saja dia lakukan..., bahkan dia sudah tidak mengenali potongan tubuh di hadapannya lagi, dia menggenggam pisau di tangannya dengan semakin erat, tiba tiba saja air matanya mengucur deras dari matanya, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa tersayat perih, sakit sekali, kini semua sensor tubuhnya terbangun, meneriakkan rasa sakit dan pilu luar biasa mendera tubuhnya, hatinya menjerit penuh dengan kesakitan.<p>

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan!" teriakan bercampur dengan tangisan yang penuh dengan pilu, dia bersimpuh kepada darah yang menggenang di bawah kakinya, mencengkeram cairan merah berbau anyir ini, perutnya berusaha keras untuk tidak memuntahkan asam lambungnya, karena tidak ada makanan tercerna selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi kembali sensoriknya bergejolak, laki-laki ini memuntahkan asam lambungnya, tapi entak kenapa dia masih saja kuat berdiri

"aku membunuh hatiku... ! aku membunuh hidupku...!" teriaknya penuh pilu "aku menghancurkannya ! aku bahkan tidak bisa memeluk raganya ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" laki laki itu terus berteriak penuh pilu. Dia melihat salah satu organ yang terserak di dekatnya bersimpuh pada darah, berwarna merah dan sebuah robekan menyayat di tengahnya. Dia mengambil organ itu memeluknya, tapi dia memeluknya terlalu kuat hingga menghancurkannya. Dia menghancurkan hati kekasihnya..., orang yang paling dia cintai..., dia yang menghancurkannya... tangisnya semakin luar biasa penuh dengan rasa pilu dan sakit, siapapun yang mendengar tangisannya juga akan ikut menangis, tangisan yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang sangat luarbiasa. Tapi dia baru tersadar bahwa banyak potongan tubuh berserak dan tercecer di sana sini, organ tubuh manusia yang sudah lepas dari tempatnya semula, daging yang bercecer dimana, bola mata yang tercongkel keluar, usus yang terbuai, jantung yang penuh dengan darah tapi sudah tidak berdetak, kaki yang terpisah dari tubuh, tangan yang termutilasi, semuanya menjadi potongan potongan berserakan, mungkin untuk orang biasa ini sangat menjijikan sekali, dan semua itu berasal dari tubuh seseorang. Cinta dari sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Baju Ruki yang awalnya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi merah, tak terkecuali kulitnya yang putih juga wajah imutnya, wajah imut bak malaikat tapi di baliknya tersemayam iblis yang tidak segan untuk mencabut nyawa siapa saja. Airmatanya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi dari mata hitamnya. Yang ada hanya sebuah isakan kosong, sama seperti tatapan onyx-nya, dia bersimbah di darah hangat Uruha. Uruha yang sudah hancur tinggal seonggok jasad yang sudah tidak dapat di kenali lagi mungkin Karena bagian tubuhnya sudah tidak menyatu lagi. Ruki mencoba memejamkan matanya, berusaha meresapi kehangatan Uruha melalui darahnya, tapi angin malam yang menjadi saksi kesadisannya merenggut semua kehangatan itu, seolah berusaha menghukumnya dengan mengambil semua rasa yang ada pada dirinya, kini kehangatan Uruha menghilang, tubuh kecilnya mengigil ketakutan, jika saja air matanya tidak kering, mungkin isakan akan jatuh lagi dari matanya

Sedangkan dari luar terdengar suara yang memanggil manggil namanya, dia berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa, kembali sensoriknya menghianatinya di tambah lagi suaranya yang serak karena menangis. Lelah. Itu yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia memejamkan matanya dan kesadaran meninggalkan dirinya. Ruki pingsan di atas ceceran darah Uruha yang telah dia bunuh dengan sadisnya. Dari luar Aoi, Reita dan Kai berteriak-teriak sekeras yang mereka bisa untuk menemukan Ruki, ya Ruki dan Uruha menghilang tiba-tiba saja dari rumah sakit tempat Uruha di rawat, Uruha yang saat itu sedang koma karena kecelakaan 3 bulan lalu.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Saat Aoi, Reita dan Kai hendak menjenguk Uruha seperti biasa, keadaan kamarnya kosong, dan mereka curiga bahwa Ruki-lah yang telah membawa pergi Uruha, karena semenjak beberapa hari belakangan ini Ruki tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya, dia bersikeras menunggui Uruha di rumah sakit sambil memeluk erat tangan sang kakak yang diam-diam sangat dia cintai, tapi sang kakak tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaan Ruki, bukannya Uruha tidak mencintai adiknya itu, tapi dia tidak boleh, dia adiknya..., adik yang seharusnya mendapatkan kasih sayang dan didikan dari seorang kakak, bukan cinta..., itu perasaan yang salah di tambah lagi mereka berdua laki-laki. Uruha sebenarnya sudah mencoba menjelaskan ini kepada Ruki, tapi Ruki tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya dan lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Rumah

-_jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta kakak hanya karena ikatan darah sialan ini, biarkan aku pergi dari rumah dan menjadi orang lain_-

begitulah memo yang Ruki tinggalkan di meja kamarnya saat dia nekat kabur dari rumah dengan menggunakan karamentel yang sering dia gunakan untuk ekskul wall climbing di sekolahnya. Uruha yang panik langsung saja mencari cari dimana adiknya malam itu hujan deras dan sedang terjadi badai dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sang adik, Uruha menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan tol, karena sedang hujan jarak pandang Uruha sangat terbatas dan dia menyetir sambil menelpon teman-teman Ruki, siapa tau Ruki kabur kerumah mereka. Tapi hasilnya mengecewakan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetauhi dimana Ruki. Uruha teringat Aoi, Aoi dan Ruki kan cukup dekat, dia coba menghubungi Aoi

"moshi-moshi Aoi-san ?"

-Uru ? ada apa ?-

"Ruki, apakah dia bersamamu ?" Uruha tampak sangat cemas

Aoi melirik Ruki sekilas, bocah itu sedang mengigil di sudut kamarnya berselimut handuk pemberiannya, Aoi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya "iya dia sedang di rumahku"

-syukurlah...-

"ada apa memangnya ?" Aoi mengerutkan kening

-tahan dia disana, jangan sampai kabur, akan ku jemput dia-

"baiklah"

-maaf jika merepotkan, aku akan segera kesana-

"whoa.. whoa... tenanglah sedikit, tidak usah terburu-buru, lagi pula di luar sedang badai, tenang saja dia aman bersamaku" Aoi berusaha menyakinkan Uruha

Di luar hujan semakin deras ditambah lagi angin yang bergemuruh Uruha masih di jalan tol, dia merasa lebih tenang bahwa Ruki sudah berada di tempat yang aman, berhubung jalan tol sepi dia segera memutar mobilnya kearah Apartement Aoi

- whoa.. whoa... tenanglah sedikit, tidak usah terburu-buru, lagi pula di luar sedang badai, tenang saja dia aman bersamaku – kata Aoi si sebrang telfon sana

"tunggulah sebentar aku akan segera... aaargghhh... !"

Saat Uruha berbalik arah dia tidak tau bahwa ada mobil lain dari arah belakang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Uruha tidak bisa menghindar dan langsung menghantamnya dengan keras, mobil Uruha menabrak pembatas jalan, yang menabrak Uruha tidak apa-apa dan dia langsung kabur begitu saja, sedangkan Uruha kepalanya membentur setir mobil dengan keras, kakinya terjepit badan mobil dan kemungkinan besar patah.

- tunggulah sebentar aku akan segera... aaargghhh... !-

Yang terdengar di telinga Aoi setelah itu adalah suara benturan yang sangat keras, tidak hanya sekali tapi dua kali, Aoi kontan panik dan segera, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan sebuah payung

"Aoi-san kau mau kemana ?"  
>"Uruha, aku harus menemukan Uruha sekarang juga"<p>

"memangnya ada apa dengan Uruha-nii ?" tanya Ruki polos

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau di sini saja dulu, biar aku yang akan mencari Uruha, ini bawa salah satu ponselku, jangan di matikan, aku akan memberikan kabar secepatnya" Aoi segera berlari keluar apartement dan menuju tempat parkir mobil, begitu keluar dari area apartemen Aoi segera memacu mobilnya ke arah jalan tol terdekat yang akan menuju rumahnya, Aoi tidak sengaja melihat di seberang jalan ada sebuah mobil yang sepertinya bekas tertabrak dan di sana sudah ada polisi dan sebuah ambulance, Aoi segera memacu mobilnya berbalik arah menuju lokasi kecelakaan.

"permisi, apakah saya bisa melihat korban kecelakan barusan ?" Aoi bertanya kepada polisi yang mengamankan lokasi

"anda siapa ?" polisi tadi ganti bertanya pada Aoi

"saya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa itu adalah teman saya"

"oh silahkan"

"terima kasih"

Aoi segera berjalan menuju ambulans yang akan bersiap berangkat ke rumah sakit, dia melihat siapa yang sedang ditandu di dalamnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Aoi bahwa yang ada didalam sana adalah Uruha

"anda mengenalnya ?" polisi tadi mencoba memastikan siapa korban kecelakaan ini

"iya, dia teman saya"

"kalau begitu, bisakah anda beritahu keluarganya dan mengisi berkas berita acara untuk kecelakaan ini ?"

"tentu" Aoi segera mengisi beberapa dokumen yang di sodorkan oleh polisi tadi, setelah selesai, Aoi segera menelpon Reita dan Kai agar mereka segera membawa Ruki ke rumah sakit tempat Uruha di rawat

-memangnya kenapa dengan Uruha-san ?- Kai nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Reita tidak terlalu perduli karena dia sedang menyetir

"Uruha mengalami kecelakaan parah, maka dari itu, segera bawalah Ruki ke rumah sakit yang aku sebutkan tadi" Aoi segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit

-ya, kami-sama, bagaimana keadaan Uruha ?-

"sepertinya parah, tapi jangan bilang ke Ruki kalo Uruha keadaannya parah"

-un ! ya kami mengerti-

"terima kasih" Aoi segera mematikan bluetooth di mobilnya dan kembali berkonseterasi menyetir.

~skip~Skip~Skip

Aoi sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di luar ruang operasi, jarinya bertaut dan kepalanya menunduk, tanpa dia sadari Ruki sudah berdiri di depannya

"Aoi-san..." nada suara Ruki terdengar seperti orang hendak menangis, Aoi mendongak

"hey..., duduklah dulu" Aoi menarik tangan Ruki untuk duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Reita dan Kai masih berdiri di depan Aoi

"Aoi-san... bagaiamana keadaan Uruha-nii ?"

"Ruki..." Aoi bingung untuk berkata apa-apa, ekspresi wajahnya tampak bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Aoi-san katakan padaku sesuatu ! bagaimana keadaan Uruha-nii" nada suara Ruki meninggi, Aoi kaget dengan reaksi Ruki yang sungguh sangat di luar dugaannya, Kai segera memeluk Ruki menenangkan

"tenanglah Ruki..., mungkin Aoi-san juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kakakmu sekarang ini"

Ruki yang awalnya diam, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kai tiba-tiba terisak dalam diam, tapi Kai menyadarinya, memeluknya semakin erat, tangisan Ruki yang awalnya diam kini berubah menjadi raungan yang memilukan, Kai sampai kuwalahan memegangi Ruki yang memberontak keras padanya, kini Aoi yang mengambil alih Ruki, tanpa diduga-duga Aoi memukul wajah Ruki hingga dia jatuh, Kai yang akan menolong Ruki di tahan lengannya oleh Reita

"biarkan..., Aoi tau bagaimana caranya" Reita mencoba meyakinkan Kai

Ruki spontan berhenti dari tangisannya, dia lalu memberingsut mundur ketika Aoi berjalan mendekatinya, ketika tubuhnya sudah membentuk kursi dan tidak ada ruang lagi Ruki memejamkan matanya erat, bersiap menerima apapun itu yang akan mendarat di wajahnya lagi, tapi bukannya sebuah pukulan yang di layangkan oleh Aoi, tapi dia merengkuh Ruki kuat-kuat, seolah dia ingin melindungi Ruki yang sangat labil dan rapuh

"Uruha..., dia terluka sangat parah di kepalanya, dokter sedang berusaha menolongnya..." Aoi berbisik pelan di ubun-ubun kepala Ruki. Meski tidak tepat di telinganya, Ruki mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan oleh Aoi

"tidak..., ini tidak mungkin..." Ruki mulai berontak di pelukan Aoi

"tenanglah sebentar !" Aoi kembali membentak Ruki, Ruki kembali diam

"ini semua pasti gara-gara aku..., Uruha-nii mencariku yang kabur dari rumah"...

Aoi terbelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan Ruki

"jadi kau kabur dari rumah ! tidak kemalaman dari sekolah !" Aoi merasa amarahnya memuncak

"tenanglah Aoi-san" Reita memegang pundak Aoi agar pemuda itu tetap tenang dan tidak menghajar Ruki

Aoi berusaha berjalan menjauh dari Ruki menuju lift ke lantai yang paling atas dan menggunakan pintu darurat untuk ke atas gedung. Di sana Aoi berteriak sekeras mungkin yang ia bisa. 'demi tuhan, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kakak beradik ini...' batin Aoi kesal sekaligus kasihan dengan Ruki, ia kembali turun dan segera kembali ke tempatnya semula

Tanpa basa basi Aoi langsung memeluk Ruki erat, pemuda mungil tersebut hanya bisa diam saja menahan isakannya agar tidak meledak kembali. Di saat yang sama dokter yang menangani Uruha keluar dari ruang operasi, Aoi segera menghampirinya

"dokter bagaimana keadaan Uruha ?" tanya Aoi cemas

"kondisi pasien sangat buruk, setelah kami operasi, kini dia dalam keadaan koma, tapi sistem dalam tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik"

"jadi... ?" Ruki membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan

"saya tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana keadaan pasien, sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu dalam waktu 24 jam, kalau dia siuman berarti dia baik-baik saja, jika dia tidak bangun dari komanya, kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak..."

"terima kasih dokter" Aoi membungkuk hormat, sedangkan Ruki yang di sampingnya merasa bahwa kaki-kaki mungilnya tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, dia merosot ke lantai, membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat berusaha keras menahan isakan yang sudah pecah. Kai berusaha menenangkan Ruki dengan memeluknya, Ruki balik memeluk Kai dengan kuat, dia merasa perlu bantuan untuk berdiri

Setelah 24 jam menunggu Uruha di ruang ICU, Ruki, Aoi, Reita dan Kai, harap-harap cemas atas kondisi Uruha yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya, dokter keluar ruangan dan memberi tahu mereka bahwa kondisi Uruha tidaklah baik..., Uruha koma..., dengan di beritahu seperti ini cukup membuat Ruki kehilangan kesadaran karena shock yang luar biasa.

~skip~Skip~Skip

Satu tahun berlalu, Uruha masih dalam keadaan koma, dia tidak bangun..., Ruki yang merasa kesepian, setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu saja langsung menuju rumah sakit dimana Uruha di rawat, yah selama satu tahun, sampai-sampai suster yang ada di lobi rumah sakit hafal kepadanya, bahkan tidak jarang, suster itulah yang membelikan makanan untuk Ruki, karena begitu Ruki memasuki kamar dimana sang kakak sekaligus orang yang paling di cintainya sedang terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya selama satu tahun..., hati Ruki semakin hari makin tidak menentu, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Ruki mengalami depresi akut, tingkah lakunya sudah seperti orang yang tidak waras, dia menempelkan foto-foto Uruha di setiap jengkal kamarnya, mencium aroma bvlgari yang biasa di pakai Uruha dari baju – bajunya, kadang dia bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga dia pingsan, tapi untunglah ada Kai yang selalu merawat Ruki di masa – masa sulitnya, kadang Ruki juga bisa marah tiba – tiba dan menghancurkan semua perabot di kamarnya, dan yang terakhir kali, Ruki hampir saja menghabisi Kai yang sedang mengupaskan buah untuknya. Untung saja Reita dan Aoi segera bertindak dan tidak terjadi hal – hal yang tidak di inginkan, segera saja, Ruki di suntik obat penenang agar dia tidur.

Aoi sebenarnya sudah berkonsultasi dengan sahabatnya yang seorang psikiater, dan mereka bertiga sudah sepakat akan membawa Ruki ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk di periksakan, tapi setiap mereka hendak berangkat Ruki selalu saja kabur, sampai pada puncaknya, hari ini. Dia pergi ke rumah sakit sambil membawa koper besar, dengan alasan yang cukup picik. Dia berkata akan ke New York untuk menemui orang tua mereka, tapi siapa yang tahu sebenarnya bahwa koper itu kosong, dan dia gunakan untuk membawa Uruha keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Ruki lalu membawa pulang Uruha, memperlakukan Uruha seolah – olah Uruha masih hidup, memandikan, mengajaknya tidur, memasakkan makanan untukknya, mengajaknya menonton tv semuanya sama seperti Uruha masih sehat, tapi emosi Ruki tiba – tiba menjadi tidak terkontrol saat dia berusaha menyuapkan omurice kesukaan Uruha, tapi Uruha yang jasadnya sedang koma, sama sekali tidak bergeming, Ruki segera menyahut pisau daging yang cukup tajam dan mengarahkannya ke Uruha, lalu terjadilah pembantaian sadis Ruki kepada sang kakak.

~skip~skip~skip~

Aoi yang saat itu sedang berusaha mencari Uruha yang tiba – tiba menghilang dari rumah sakit menjadi curiga karena rumah Ruki yang biasanya menyala terang kini menjadi redup segera saja dia memanggil Reita dan Kai untuk menuju kesana. Tanpa basa basi Aoi segera masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu, lalu di susul Reita dan Kai, begitu pintu di buka, bau anyir yang luar biasa menusuk – nususk indra penciuman mereka. Terus berjalan ke ruang tengah lalu ke lantai atas dimana ada kamar Ruki, Uruha, dan Ruang makan, bau anyir tadi makin kuat saat mereka mendekati ruang makan, betapa kagetnya mereka ruang yang biasanya putih bersih kini berubah menjadi lautan darah dan di sertai potongan tubuh manusia dan Ruki yang pingsan bersimbah di darah...

"apa..., yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Aoi merasa sangat shock dengan apa yang dia lihat, dia melihat kepala dengan mahkota honey blonde yang kini penuh dengan darah, wajah yang sangat dia kenal..., Uruha..., kini..., menjadi serpihan – serpihan daging manusia yang sangat menjijikkan, Kai segera menolong Ruki, sedangkan Reita segera menelpon polisi dan ambulans. Ruki yang perlahan – lahan mulai tersadar dan mengingat apa yang barusan saja dia lakukan segera menyahut pisau daging yang ada di sebelahnya dan menggoreskan ke nadi yang ada di tangannya, Aoi yang gagal menganti sipasi, segera melalukan pertolongan pertama dengan mengikat lengan Ruki kuat – kuat, saat ambulans datang wajah Ruki semakin pucat karena kehabisan darah, dan begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Ruki sudah meninggal..., kakak beradik kini meninggalkan dunia, berpindah ke alam keabadian mereka...

.

.

.

-hari pemakaman Ruki dan Uruha-

Aoi masih memandangi nisan yang bertuliskan hampir sama, tapi dengan warna bunga yang berbeda, dua orang yang menurutnya sangat penting telah meninggalkannya, untuk hidup bersama di alam yang lain..., tanpa menitikkan air mata setetespun, Aoi segera meninggalkan area pemakaman, lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah Ruki dan Uruha yang kini tersegel..., Aoi memandangi Rumah itu dari luar, berharap ada yang membuka kan pintu gerbang seperti dulu saat Uruha dan Ruki masih hidup..., setelah berdiri berjam – jam dengan rasa optimis, akhirnya Aoi menyerah dengan rasa skeptis dan pesimis..., dia berbalik arah dan segera pulang, dia ingin mengenang Uruha dan Ruki dalam mimpinya...

.

_Death is the begin of eternity..._

-OWARI-


End file.
